Welcome to MysticLima
by MayaCrovernes
Summary: AU - Matt, fatigué de vivre dans une ville surnaturelle, décide d'aller vivre un an chez une cousine en Ohio. Là, il rencontre Finn, Quinn et Kurt, et découvre le Glee Club. Seulement, on ne quitte pas sa ville natale comme ça ..
1. I just need a break in my life

Hiii ! :)

Bon me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic' à chapitres, un crossover entre TVD et Glee. L'idée vient d'une de mes amies, Chélie (créatrice de mon avatar), qui est fan de ces deux séries.

* * *

**Petites précisions** :

* L'intrigue se passe à la fin de la saison 2 de Glee, et à la fin de la saison 3 de celle de TVD

* Elena est donc un vampire

* Les New Directions ont atteint le top 10 aux nationales mais ont quand même perdu. Finn et Quinn n'ont jamais rompu, donc Finn et Rachel ne se sont pas embrassés pendant 'Pretending'. Rachel est avec Jesse.

* * *

_**Glee et Vampire Diaries, leurs univers et leurs personnages, ne m'appartiennent pas**_.

* * *

Il en avait assez. Toutes ces histoires de sangsues, de loups, de sorcières. Il en avait plus qu'assez. Être la seule personne normale - et encore, pouvait-t-il dire puisque tous étaient surnaturels? - était bien plus fatiguant qu'il n'y paraît. Alors c'est vrai, quand il avait eu l'opportunité de quitter Mystic Falls, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Bien que cela ne lui ressemblât pas d'abandonner ses amis, il n'en pouvait plus. C'est donc dans la plus grande discrétion qu'il s'éclipsa.

Au volant de sa voiture depuis des heures, il roulait sous une pluie battante lorsqu'il dépassa un vieux panneau aux couleurs délavées dont la première lettre avait été effacée. L'Ohio. État délaissé, qui contient des villes dont personne ne connaît le nom. C'est là où Matt se rendait, chez une tante, ou bien une cousine il ne savait plus très bien, qui avait accepté de l'héberger chez elle à Lima. Il allait donc rester un an dans cette petite ville, afin d'échapper à l'univers .. Surnaturel de sa ville natale. Il comptait sur cette année pour respirer à nouveau, se retrouver parmi des êtres complétement humains, sans ex-petites amies vampires, meilleur ami loup garou ou amie sorcière. Il voyait ça comme une renaissance.

Arrivé à Lima, il lui fallut un moment pour trouver son chemin, mais dans la soirée il arriva à destination. Sorti de son véhicule, un bout de papier en main où il avait noté l'adresse, il vérifia une, deux, trois fois qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de maison. Il leva alors les yeux vers le bâtiment d'un blanc immaculé, dépourvu de plantes grimpantes comme ses voisines, qui lui semblait bien imposant d'un coup. Tout avait l'air propre et .. Parfait. Il ouvrit un portillon grinçant, traversa le jardin bien entretenu de la demeure et frappa deux légers coups à la porte.

Ce fut un adolescent, qui faisait au moins une bonne tête de plus que lui, qui ouvrit la porte. Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que l'inconnu se mette à parler.

« _Tu n'es pas Q. T'es qui ?_ »

Matt le regarda, éberlué par son manque de politesse. Et puis d'abord, qui était ce Q. ? Il allait lui répondre quand une femme, probablement âgée de la quarantaine, passa la tête au dehors et sourit.

« _Oh mais tu dois être Matt ! Je suis Carole. Allez entre !_ »

Le jeune homme, intimidé, s'avança prudemment dans l'immense maison, en observant tous ses moindres recoins. Il se trouvait dans un couloir gigantesque, habillé de papier peint blanc et couvert de dizaines de photographies encadrées. Toutes représentaient les mêmes personnes : Carole, l'adolescent qui lui avait ouvert la porte mais aussi deux autres inconnus, un père et son fils semblait-il. Et sur une photo, ils étaient tous les quatre, le sourire aux lèvres, une famille normale et heureuse .. Tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais. Matt fut interrompu dans ses douloureuses rêveries par quelqu'un qui lui tira le bras pour le conduire dans la pièce voisine. Il se retrouva donc dans un salon qu'il ne put apercevoir que brièvement avant que quelqu'un ne lui saute littéralement au cou.

« _Bienvenuuuue !_ »

Une odeur de vanille envahit les narines de Matt et des cheveux – très soyeux d'ailleurs – lui chatouillaient le front tandis que l'inconnu le serrait encore, de plus en plus fort lui semblait-il. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à se détacher, il reconnu le jeune homme qu'il avait aperçut quelques instants plus tôt sur les photos.

« _Je suis Kurt ! Enchanté de te connaître._ Les deux jeunes garçons se serrèrent la main, celle de Matt légèrement tremblante.

_Kurt arrête un peu, tu vas faire peur à notre invité »_

Assis dans le seul fauteuil du salon, un homme au crâne dégarni le regardait avec un sourire rassurant. _Voilà au moins quelqu'un __de __poli et discret_, pensa Matt avant de s'avancer vers lui pour lui serrer la main.

Après des présentations rapides – Kurt était en fait le fils de Burt, qui était le mari de Carole qui est la mère de Finn, l'adolescent qui lui a ouvert la porte – on lui montra le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre où il pouvait prendre ses aises avant le dîner. C'était une pièce de taille modeste, aux murs blancs et gris, et meublé d'un simple lit, d'une armoire et d'un bureau. Une chambre tout à fait ordinaire.

Il prit une douche rapide et changea ses vêtements, sales après avoir été porté de heures, avant de descendre dans la salle à manger. Comme le reste de la maison, c'était une grande pièce. Sur les étagères murales, on pouvait voir d'autres photos encadrées. La grande table qui trônait au centre de la pièce pouvait accueillir au moins une dizaine de personnes et ses chaises étaient doublées de velours. Toute la décoration était faite avec beaucoup de goût et de classe. _Sûrement par un architecte d'intérieur_, en déduit le jeune homme. Il effleura du bout des doigts les bibelots qui étaient élégamment disposées sur une commode, et observa un vase ancien d'une jolie couleur pourpre.

« _La décoration te plaît ?_ »

Matt sursauta et se retourna. Kurt se trouvait juste devant lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, habillé de différents vêtements.

« _Ou-oui .. Je l'aime bien_

_Tant mieux, c'est moi qui ai tout fait._

_C'est toi qui a décoré le salon ?_ Le jeune garçon semblait éberlué

_Et oui. Et toute la maison aussi. C'était du travail mais je suis plutôt fier de moi._

_Ouah .. Tu as fait du très bon boulot._

_Merci beaucoup ! _Kurt lui sourit. _Je retourne aider Carole en cuisine, assieds-toi donc en attendant_. »

Et il repartit en sautillant joyeusement. _Il est plutôt étrange .. Mais sympa. _Matt sourit et alla s'asseoir à une des chaises. Il observa le couvert, qui lui aussi était élégamment présenté. Les assiettes étaient bordés d'un léger trait rouge, assorti aux serviettes sur lesquelles reposaient les couverts en argent .. Tiens, Matt fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi il y avait-il six couverts de mis alors qu'ils étaient seulement cinq ? Attendaient-ils quelqu'un ?

Et alors qu'il réfléchissait, la sonnette retentit.

« _JE VAIS OUVRIR_ ! Hurla Finn »

En tapotant sur la table, Matt attendait de voir l'invité mystère, le fameux Q. C'est à cet instant qu'une jeune fille blonde, sûrement la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vue, apparut dans la pièce ..

* * *

Voilà pour mon premier chapitre, je le trouve un peu court personnellement mais c'est le premier donc.

En espérant qu'il vous ait plu. Maya :)


	2. Life seems different here

__Me revoilà avec un immense retard (si vous saviez comme j'ai honte). La première L, c'est vraiment beaucoup plus difficile que tout le monde le pense. Bref, voici le second chapitre de la fic'

Enjoy :)

* * *

_La jeune fille était vêtue d'une robe blanche vaporeuse, sa chevelure blonde tombant en de parfaites boucles sur ses épaules recouvertes d'un léger gilet bleu ciel. Tout dans sa posture exprimait la beauté et la grâce. Elle le fixait de ses yeux verts, tandis qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard et il lui semblait que rien d'autre n'existait autour d'eux. Et dans un geste inattendu, elle lâcha le bras de Finn qu'elle tenait en entrant, s'avança vers lui à grands pas, prit sa tête entre ses mains et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres .._

« _Matt ! »_

Le jeune homme sursauta et se rendit compte que tout le monde à table était en train de le fixer d'un air sceptique. Il passa rapidement sa main sur ses lèvres pour tenter d'enlever une bave heureusement inexistante, et se redressa en prenant un air complètement détaché. Quinn, puisque c'est comme cela que s'appelait le mystérieux Q., était assise juste en face de lui et avait visiblement du mal à retenir un fou rire. _Génial .. _Pensa Matt. Il rumina intérieurement pendant un moment et finit son repas sans rien dire. Et quand les dernières bouchées de gâteau furent englouties par Finn et que tout le monde se leva, Matt se faufila précipitamment dans sa chambre, évitant le regard de Quinn. Après avoir refermer la porte, il se frappa le front. Non seulement il venait juste de se ridiculiser devant la plus belle fille qu'il ait jamais vu, mais en plus il s'agissait de la copine d'un de ses cousins. _Vraiment, je commence bien l'année .._

Le lendemain, c'était la rentrée.

Au matin, toute la famille se leva de bonne humeur. Carole prépara trois bons kilos de pancakes pour ses adolescents, Burt s'assit à table avec le journal, jetant des sourires et des regards tendres à sa femme. Kurt passa une bonne heure dans la salle de bain et en ressortit tout pimpant, tandis que Finn s'était rapidement habillé et engloutissait un par un les pancakes que lui faisait sa mère. Au milieu de cette famille qui semblait avoir ses habitudes, Matt se sentit à part. Quand il descendit dans la cuisine, il s'arrêta au pas de la porte. Il ne se sentait pas bien, il les regardait et se dit qu'il ne faisait que les déranger dans leur petite vie tranquille.

C'est à ce moment que Carole le vit et elle lui lança son habituel sourire.

« _Matt, mon chéri, viens donc à table ! Je prépare le petit-déjeuner ! _

_- Je te conseille de te dépêcher, Finn est en train de tout dévorer._ Ajouta Burt. »

Kurt attrapa Matt par le bras et le força à s'asseoir à ses côtés, puis lui servit un verre de jus d'orange tandis que Carole déposait devant lui une assiette pleine de pancakes en lui souhaitant un bon appétit. Et Matt ne put s'empêcher de fixer son sourire, si maternel, auquel il n'avait jamais eu le droit ..

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, rythmé par les paroles incessantes de Kurt.

Quand vient ensuite l'heure de partir, Kurt insista pour que Matt monte avec eux au lieu de prendre sa propre voiture. C'est donc tous ensemble qu'ils s'en allèrent pour le lycée. Ils étaient tous un peu anxieux. Après tout, ils commençaient leur année de senior .. Kurt se gara sur le parking du lycée et Finn descendit en vitesse pour aller rejoindre ceux qui semblaient être ses amis, un grand jeune homme avec une crête et un asiatique, sans même se soucier de Matt et Kurt. Ce dernier se tourna vers son « cousin » et le regarda.

«_ On y va ? Je vais te faire visiter et t'emmener au secrétariat_. »

Matt hocha la tête et ils descendirent ensemble du véhicule. Sur le parking envahi par les élèves côtoyaient de gros véhicules noirs, de petits pick-up usés et de coûteux cabriolets rouges. On voyait un peu partout différents groupes d'élèves : d'un côté les sportifs et les cheerleaders, de l'autre les musiciens et tous les parias. Alors que les deux jeunes hommes s'avançaient vers la porte d'entrée, une jeune fille assez petite sauta littéralement sur Kurt.

« _KUUUUUUURT ! Dis, tu en as mis du temps pour venir ? Tout le monde est arrivé sauf toi, où est-ce que tu étais ? Je parie que tu as encore mis un temps fou pour te préparer et être le plus beau, hein ? Allez viens, tout le monde attends ! _»

Matt fut étonné de la vitesse à laquelle la jeune fille avait parlé. C'était à peine si elle avait pu reprendre son souffle ! De plus, elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué et emportait déjà Kurt avec elle, abandonnant totalement le jeune homme. Il se retrouva bien embêté et s'apprêtait à entrer dans le lycée lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule. Il se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec .. Quinn. Elle était entourée de deux jeunes femmes, une blonde à l'air enfantin et l'autre, brune, avec un regard .. Assassin.

« _Bonjour Matt_. Lança Quinn avec un sourire. _Tu vas mieux, depuis hier _?

_- Ah euh oui oui .. Ça va !_ Il essaya de lui répondre avec un sourire, qui fut plus hésitant qu'il ne voulait.

_- Bien, alors à plus tard._ »

La jeune fille lui fit un signe de la main, accompagnée d'un léger sourire, et s'éloigna avec ses amies. Matt partit dans une totale contemplation de la jeune fille mais fut tiré par Kurt qui l'emmenait avec lui. Il le mena parmi un groupe de personnes qui le regardaient tous avec un sourire. _Un peu effrayant tout ça_ .. Kurt fit rapidement les présentations : i y avait Mercedes, la jeune femme noire qui portait des couleurs flashy et qui semblait fière et heureuse, Rachel, la petite brunette qui avait sauté sur Kurt plus tôt, Tina, une jeune fille d'origine asiatique plutôt calme et Mike, son petit-ami aussi asiatique. Venait tout juste d'arriver Finn et son ami, Puck. Un gars plutôt baraqué et flippant ..

Tous voulait lui poser mille-et-une questions, ce qui était assez amusant mais plutôt fatiguant à la longue.

« _D'où est-ce que tu viens ?_

_- Mystic Falls, c'est pas un peu paumé ça ?_

_- Que penses-tu de Lima ?_

_- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ?_

_- Alors comme ça, Kurt, Finn et toi êtes cousins ?_

_- Est-ce que tu sais chanter ?_

_- Tu connais le Glee club ?_

_- Ton blouson, où est-ce que je pourrais l'acheter ?_

_- Tu as une petite-amie ?_

_- Tu es encore puceau ?_ »

Puck le regardait de manière étrange si bien que Matt se sentait des plus mal à l'aise .. Il balbutia, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il était censé répondre à ça. Il fut miraculeusement sauvé par la sonnerie du lycée, qui obligea les élèves à entrer en cours. Kurt le mena très rapidement au secrétariat avant de filer en cours et le jeune homme se retrouva complètement seul. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil en attendant patiemment que la secrétaire lui indique les formulaires de rentrée à remplir et lui donne son emploi du temps.

Un fois que tout fut fait, il la remercia et pressa le pas pour pouvoir aller en classe. Manquer son premier cours, ce n'était pas très sérieux. Mais il se retrouvait perdu dans tous ces couloirs et se mit à courir. _Salle 207, salle 207, salle 207 .. Ah ! _Il se planta devant la porte et reprit son souffle avant de toquer trois coups à la porte. Il entra, s'excusa auprès du professeur qui l'invita à s'asseoir ..

« _Et zut .._ Chuchota-t-il. »

* * *

Voilà, c'était assez court, encore une fois, mais c'est surtout pour bien poser les bases ! En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous a plu.

Maya :)


	3. Too good to be true

Oh lala, on peut pas dire que je sois très productive ces derniers temps ! Quelques trucs m'ont empêchée d'écrire et tout .. Mais me revoilà avec un troisième chapitre ! A cette allure là, je ne posterais qu'une fois par mois sur cette fic'.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Maya :)

* * *

_**Glee et Vampire Diaries, leurs univers et leurs personnages, ne m'appartiennent pas**_.

* * *

Quand il était entré dans la salle, Matt n'avait vu que deux places de libre : une à côté de Puck, et l'autre et bien .. A côté de Quinn. Il était censé choisir entre s'asseoir avec un gars qui le dérangeait vraiment ou bien avec une fille qui lui plaisait mais dont il ne devait pas pensé ? La vie ne le gâtait vraiment pas parfois ..

« _Et bien monsieur Donovan, vous comptez passer le reste du cours planté ici ?_ »

Une vague de rires s'éleva dans la classe et Matt, plus que gêné, alla vite s'asseoir à côté de Quinn. Puck le perturbait vraiment trop avec ses questions étranges .. Il sortit son livre et une feuille de papier en silence et écouta distraitement le professeur parler.

En fait, il était en pleine observation de la jolie blonde qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Du coin de l'œil, il détaillait son visage et ses traits parfaits. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu plus tôt, la jeune femme s'était vêtue de l'uniforme de cheerleader du lycée, qui était rouge et blanc, qui lui allait à merveille. Sa queue de cheval était parfaite.

« _Je te vois tu sais Matt._ Chuchota la jeune femme.»

Zut. Démasqué. Le jeune brun trouva soudain beaucoup plus d'intérêt à sa feuille et au programme de littérature de l'année ..

* * *

Dans la cafétéria, son plateau débordant de nourriture qui semblait pré-mâchée et énormément grasse, Matt se demandait où est-ce qu'il pourrait bien s'asseoir. Pas avec les footballers et les cheerleaders qui lui lançaient des regards moqueurs, ni avec les geeks et les associables s'il ne voulait pas finir catalogué 'loser' dès le premier jour .. Par une quelconque miracle, Rachel lui faisait de grands signes de la main pour lui indiquer de venir s'asseoir avec tous les amis de Kurt .. Et même quelques populaires. Il se dirigea rapidement ver eux, évitant tous les sacs et jambes qui traînaient dans son passage avant de poser son plateau entre Tina et Mercedes qui lui faisaient de la place. Il souffla de soulagement, s'attirant quelques regards amusés.

Il essaya de s'introduire dans la conversation, tout en fixant avec un dégoût certain la masse qui occupait son assiette et qu'il n'avait aucune intention de toucher.

« _Je suis désolée Mercedes, mais je suis __LA__ voix du Club, il est donc normal que je chante les solos cette année !_

_- Oh je t'en prie Berry, les gens ne veulent même pas t'écouter à cause de tes fringues affreuses et de tes manies insupportables !_

_- Satan, c'est pas le moment pour tes piques._

_- Il a raison San, ce n'était pas très gentil .._

_- En tout cas, je suis la star !_

_- Bien sûr que non. On est un groupe Rachel ! _»

Le débat semblait animé, et Matt n'avait plus vraiment envie d'y faire partie .. Il continua donc de manger en silence, alors que tous autour de lui parlaient très bruyamment. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit une pression sur son épaule et tourna vivement la tête. Tina, qui elle aussi n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de tout le repas, le regardait avec un sourire un peu désolé.

« _Tu sais, ils sont toujours comme ça._ Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire mi désespéré, mi amusé. _On finit par s'y habituer à la longue._

_- Ouah, tu en as du courage._ »

Et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rire, suivie de Tina. Bientôt tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, ce qui eut le seul effet de redoubler leur fou rire. Et pourtant, cela n'avait rien de très drôle. Mais ce devait être toute la pression qui ressortait et Matt ne savait plus comment s'arrêter. Et alors que personne ne comprenait, il essuya des larmes dues au rire qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Et reprit son sérieux, se sentant plus qu'observé ..

« _Je viens officiellement d'entrer chez les fous ?_

_- On peut dire ça .. _Lui lâcha Santana avec un haussement de sourcil condescendant._ »_

Il haussa les épaules et ignora la remarque de la jeune fille, qui semblait s'être désintéressée de lui après que son amie la blondinette lui ait embrassé la joue. Mercedes se tourna vivement vers lui avant qu'il n'ait pu recommencer à manger son affreux repas – et le sauvant donc d'une mort certaine.

«_ Dis-moi, tu sais chanter Matt ?_ »

Ils lui avaient déjà posé cette chanson plus tôt et le jeune homme ne savait pas trop comment répondre ..

« _Et bien .._

_- Tu devrais rejoindre le Glee Club !_ Le coupa Rachel

- _Je ne pense pas non .._

_- Mais si, tu pourras faire les chœurs derrière moi !_ Ajouta la jeune fille, ce qui lui valu quelques regards noirs.

_- Tu peux toujours essayer._ Lui dit gentiment Tina. »

Il les regarda tous, qui semblaient avoir les yeux fixés sur lui. Cela le rendait mal à l'aise .. Pourtant il pouvait s'estimer heureux d'avoir pu parler avec quelques personnes à la rentrée, et il ne voulait pas trop que cela change.

« _J'y réfléchirais_. »

Il vit quelques yeux remplis d'espoirs et eut un léger sourire.

* * *

A peine eut-il passé la porte de sa chambre que le jeune homme balança son sac sur son lit. Il était complètement épuisé par cette première journée : les cours, le déjeuner, et encore les cours .. Il avait apprécié la gentillesse de Tina et Mercedes, mais il ne sentait pas très à l'aise avec Puck et cette cheerleader, Santana .. Il soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage quand il entendit trois coups timides frappés à sa porte. Il se leva et tomba nez à nez avec un Finn un peu penaud.

« _Salut .._

_- Finn ? Ça va ?_ »

Le grand dadais s'approcha de son lit, les mains dans les poches, le regard rivé sur le sol.

« _Je .. Hum .. Je voulais savoir ce que tu comptais faire pour cette histoire de Glee Club._

_- C'est pour ça que tu a l'air tout coincé .. ?_ Matt le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

_- En fait, j'aimerais que tu le rejoignes. Pour Rachel tu vois .. Elle a besoin de personnes .. Derrière elle._ »

Matt ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi le jeune homme faisait tant d'histoires pour Rachel et pour ce club, mais il ne voulait pas vexer son cousin.

« _Ouais bah euh .. J'verrais, ok ?_

_- Ouais, cool mec !_ »

Le jeune homme retrouva sa panache et son sourire un peu idiot et sortit d'un pas assuré de la chambre sous le regard perplexe de Matt .. Il secoua la tête, se disant que ce n'était vraiment pas ses affaires .. Mais pourtant il sortait avec Quinn alors pourquoi s'occupait-il à ce point de Rachel ?

Le visage de la jeune blonde s'imposa à l'esprit du jeune homme. Ses traits lui apparaissaient comme ceux d'un ange, avec son nez droit, ses petits boucles parfaites, ses jolis yeux verts .. Il se trouvait ridicule de penser ça d'elle, alors qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis très peu de temps. Ce n'était pas son genre de tomber sous le charme d'une jeune fille comme ça. Mais pourtant ..

La fenêtre de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et Matt se redressa. Il fronça les sourcils et se leva au plus vite pour aller la fermer. C'est là qu'il vit un corbeau, noir, majestueux, qui était perché sur une branche face au jeune homme. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Non .. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il claque la fenêtre et tira les rideaux avant de tourner le dos. Il se dirigea vers la porte, un peu plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et attrapa la poignée. Fermée .. Il sentit les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient alors qu'il essayait de forcer la porte à s'ouvrir.

« _Allez .._ »

Un éclat de verre retentit dans la pièce et le jeune homme posa ses mains sur sa tête dans un geste désespéré de protection. Il se retourna, plaqué contre la porte, priant pour que ses cousins n'aient rien entendu de tout ce boucan.

Alors qu'il regardait à la fenêtre – complètement brisée – il remarqua que le corbeau avait disparu .. Pour laisser place à un jeune homme. Le teint pâle, les cheveux bruns comme l'ébène, ses yeux gris plantés sur lui .. Il déglutit alors que le nouvel arrivé lui lançait un sourire en coin.

« _Alors Matt, c'est comme ça qu'on accueille un vieil ami ?_ »

Il soupira et ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'a prier.

« _Salut Damon .._ »


	4. I want to stay here

Tadaaaaa ! Le quatrième chapitre. J'ai toujours des rythmes de publication assez .. Éloignés mais bon, j'y peux trop rien !

J'espère que cela vous plaira, Maya ;)

* * *

_**Glee et Vampire Diaries, leurs univers et leurs personnages, ne m'appartiennent pas**_.

* * *

Le vampire s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur, poussant du pied quelques débris de verre qui jonchaient au sol après son entrée fracassante. Matt pouvait voir son sourire en coin si agaçant, et ses yeux qui donnaient l'impression de vous transpercer. Un silence s'était installé, seulement rempli par quelques protestations de Finn que l'on pouvait entendre au loin. C'est finalement Damon qui prit la parole.

« O_n dirait que je t'ai pas beaucoup manqué dis donc .._ »

Matt eut un petit rire nerveux.

« _Que croyais-tu ? Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais t'accueillir à bras ouverts ?_

_- J'espérais quelque chose d'un peu plus .. Chaleureux._ Le vampire fit une petite moue qui aurait fait craquer n'importe quelle fille. _Je nous pensais amis tout les deux .._

_- Oh ne joue pas à ça avec moi Damon, _Dit Matt en levant les yeux au ciel_. Dis-moi plutôt ce qui t'amène par ici. »_

Le vampire stoppa toute tentative de séduction, reconnaissant ici son échec, et un regard froid et un sourire malicieux se dessinèrent à nouveau sur son visage. Il s'avança doucement vers le jeune homme avec cette allure qu'il ne réservait qu'à ses victimes, et d'instinct Matt se recula.

« _Vois-tu, Matt, pour une raison qui m'échappe complètement, tu manques à certaines personnes à Mystic Falls. Elena, me sachant des plus persuasifs, m'a donc demandé de venir te chercher – enfin, plutôt te convaincre de revenir dans notre si belle ville. Et c'est avec un enthousiasme débordant que je te demande de rentrer chez toi._ »

Il avait sorti cette tirade avec une telle passivité .. Mais Matt savait qu'il pouvait se montrer bien plus _persuasif _et il ne voulait pas tenter le diable, ne voulant pas se retrouver accrocher à un arbre par exemple. Il savait qu'il aurait du de suite accepter cette « proposition ». Pourtant, il aimait l'idée de passer cette idée loin de tout, et même si ses amis lui manquaient aussi, il ne voulait pas encore revenir. Pas maintenant alors qu'il commençait à peine à s'intégrer et à avoir une vie .. et bien une vie normale. Il croisa donc les bras, prenant son air le plus déterminé, et fit face à Damon.

« _C'est non._

_- Non .. ?_ Répondit l'interlocuteur avec un haussement de sourcil.

_- Non. Je ne rentre pas._ »

Il pouvait sentir un léger vacillement dans sa voix, ce que Damon avait sûrement aussi remarqué. Ce qui expliquerais le petit sourire amusé qui venait tout juste d'apparaître au coin de ses lèvres. Et le fait qu'il semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus ..

« _Non ? C'est un .. Non ?_

_- Oui Damon. Un non._

_- Tu sais que je peux .. _»

Il n'eut pas finit sa phrase qu'un bruit se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Matt se figea.

« _Matt, mon chéri, est-ce que tout va bien .. ? Nous t'attendons pour dîner en bas depuis au moins une dizaine de minutes et Finn commence à grogner sur tout le monde .. Et il dit avoir entendu un drôle de bruit aussi .._

_- Je .. J'arrive Carole ! _S'écria-t-il, peut-être un peu trop fort. »

Il fit silencieusement signe à Damon de déguerpir en vitesse, ce qu'il ne fit bien sûr pas. Il s'approchait au contraire, et ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler ce qui eut pour effet de redoubler le stress qui avait envahit Matt.

« _Est-ce que je peux entrer Matt .. ?_

_- Attends deux minutes s'il te plaît .. C'est le bazar ici ! _»

Et ça l'était. Des éclats de verre étaient dispersés un peu partout dans la chambre et la fenêtre était dans un état pitoyable. Comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer ça .. ? De plus, Damon se tenait tranquillement au milieu de la pièce. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et souffla un bon coup ..

« _Je reviendrais petit Matty .. _»

Le jeune homme releva rapidement la tête et s'aperçut que Damon s'était volatilisé .. Il se tourna vers la porte, se mordit la lèvre et sortit de la chambre. Seulement, Carole entrevu l'état de la pièce et y entra brusquement.

« _Mais enfin, que s'est-il passé .. ?_

_- Hum .. _Une plume noire au sol attira l'attention de Matt. _C'est ce satané corbeau qui est entré dans ma chambre. _»

Sa tante semblait surprise des dégâts qu'un seul oiseau avait pu causer mais elle ne s'attarda pas à poser plus de questions et lui demanda juste de ranger un peu avant de descendre dîner. Elle sortit ensuite de la chambre et Matt poussa un soupir désespéré, à deux doigts de pousser un hurlement de rage. Et dire qu'il n'avait pas pu survivre une malheureuse petite semaine loin de Mystic Falls sans qu'aucun de ses habitants ne vienne le retrouver ! Cela lui donnait presque envie de pleurer .. De plus, il savait que Damon ne lâcherait pas facilement le morceau et il allait devoir batailler pour pouvoir rester à Lima. Ou alors il pouvait rentrer .. Mais il n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Une fois les morceaux de verre – ou tout du moins la plus grande partie – ramassés, il descendit les escaliers rapidement et s'assit à table, en silence. Finn ne se fit pas prier et se jeta (enfin) sur la nourriture tant désirée. Matt n'ouvrit pas la bouche de tout le repas, et n'avala presque rien, ce qui inquiéta fortement Carole et Kurt. Finn lui s'empiffrait, et Burt estimait qu'il saurait venir vers lui en cas de besoin, et qu'autrement ce n'était pas si grave.

Mais personne ne comprendrait vraiment le désarroi de Matt. Et au dessert, il se leva, souhaita à tous une bonne nuit et s'exila dans sa chambre.

* * *

La semaine suivante fut un véritable calvaire pour le jeune homme. Damon ne réapparut heureusement pas, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Matt n'angoissait pas. Partout où il allait, il avait la sale impression que cette saleté de sangsue serait juste devant lui avec son sourire moqueur et son regard froid. Il voyait des plumes noires un peu partout : dans sa chambre, en salle de cours, à la cafétéria, dans sa voiture .. C'était à en devenir dingue.

Plusieurs des amis de Kurt, avec qui il passait la plupart de son temps, commençaient à s'inquiéter et il avait déjà reçu plusieurs regards de Tina et Mercedes, se demandant ce qui pouvait le torturer, mais il les rassurait avec un petit sourire. Qui ne convainquait personne.

Le vendredi, en cours de littérature et alors qu'il frappait nerveusement la table avec son crayon, le professeur décida de former des groupes pour faire une analyse complète d'une nouvelle d'Edgar Allan Poe. Matt se retrouva avec Quinn, et se rendit compte qu'il l'avait complètement oublié avec sa paranoïa. Sa beauté mi-innocente, mi-diabolique le frappa au visage.

« _Tu veux venir chez moi après les cours, pour commencer à travailler ?_ »

Et sa voix ! Bon sang ..

« _Ouais .. Ouais bien sûr._ »

Il se sentait idiot avec ses hésitations, et son regard un peu ébahit. Elle était tellement belle ..

La jeune fille sourit, prit sa main et y nota son adresse à l'encre rouge. Son écriture était penchée et on y ressentait son caractère. C'est étrange comme les écritures donnent une impression de la personne.

« _Tu n'auras qu'à venir à cette adresse à 18h30._ »

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête et la jeune fille sortit de la salle de classe tandis que la sonnerie retentissait. Finalement, la semaine de Matt n'était peut-être pas complètement perdue.

* * *

Il était exactement 18h28 lorsque Matt gara sa voiture devant la maison des Fabray. Une grande maison, qui ressemblait plus à un manoir qu'autre chose.

18h29 lorsqu'il appuya sur la sonnette de la porte et attendit, les bras croisés.

18h30 lorsque la jeune blonde lui ouvrit, vêtue d'une robe bien différente de son uniforme de cheerleader habituel : une robe à manches longues, évasée et 'une jolie couleur mauve. Elle ressemblait à un ange, plus que d'habitude.

Elle le fit entrer et ils allèrent dans la salle à manger. _Une jeune fille respectable n'emmène pas un garçon dans sa chambre,_ lui avait-elle dit. Ils s'assirent à la grande table en bois, côte à côte, et disposèrent cahiers et livres devant eux. Elle lui expliquait la façon dont elle comptait analyser la nouvelle, écrivant tout un tas de notes sur des feuilles. Seulement, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il sentait son genou contre le sien sous la table .. Ce qu'il se trouvait stupide parfois.

« _Et là je pensais .. Matt, est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ? _Lui demanda-t-elle, un peu énervée. »

Le jeune homme sursauta et la fixa avec un air perdu, faisant une petite moue coupable.

« _Je suis désolé, je pensais à autre chose .. Je suis pas passionné par Poe._

_- Ce n'est pas grave. On peut travailler un autre jour si tu veux_, dit-elle avec un petit rire.

_- Oh non, non ! Je vais me concentrer !_ »

Elle le regarda en penchant la tête. Puis elle eut un sourire un peu plus triste et désolé. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et abandonna ses notes.

« _Dis, tu sais que j'ai un petit-ami n'est-ce pas Matt ?_ »

Grillé.

« _Oui .. Oui bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas la peine de me le rappeler._ »

Elle enleva sa main de la sienne et commença à ramasser ses affaires.

« _Je veux juste éviter que tu te fasses de faux espoirs. Tu sais, tu es quelqu'un de très sympa et tout .. Mais c'est tout. »_

Elle le regarda fixement tandis qu'elle lui rendait ses cahiers, et il se leva. Elle le raccompagna à la porte et il partit sans prononcer un mot. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Il remonta dans sa voiture, se trouvant encore plus stupide qu'avant et soupira en posant sa tête sur le volant du véhicule.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et le jeune homme trésailla.

« _Voyons Matt, c'est pas beau de se lamenter comme ça_, lui lança une voix grave.

_- Vas-t'en Damon_, lui répondit l'autre sans prendre la peine de relever la tête »

Un petit rire se fit entendre dans l'habitacle, suivit d'un soupir.

« J_e ne pars pas sans toi. _

_- Je ne rentre pas à Mystic Falls Damon, alors casses-toi._

_- Tu n'as pas compris Matt._ Damon l'attrapa par le col de son manteau _Tu n'as pas le choix. Et même si on ne part pas maintenant, j'aurais des moyens de te faire revenir. Cette très jolie blonde par exemple .._ Il sourit en coin.

_- Tu ne la touches .._ Le vampire s'était volatilisé. ._. Pas._ »

Passant ses mains sur son visage, le jeune homme se sentait exténué. Cette semaine avait vraiment été une catastrophe finalement.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Matt resta au lit le plus longtemps. Il ne voulait plus se lever, redoutant de tomber soit sur Quinn, ou Finn à qui elle aurait peut-être parlé, ou alors pire, sur Damon. Alors que le soleil filtrait à travers ses rideaux, il enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller en grommelant. Il devait être au moins 11 heures déjà et il commençait à avoir faim. Il serait obligé de se lever finalement ..

Il roula hors de son lit, attrapa un t-shirt et un jean qui traînaient dans le coin et les enfila à toute vitesse. Il ne prit pas la peine de se recoiffer, tant pis, et sortit de la chambre. Lorsqu'il descendit dans la salle à manger, Kurt était parti ainsi que Finn. Il ne restait plus que Burt avec le journal et Carole dans la cuisine.

« _Bonjour_, leur lança-t-il avec une voix enrouée mais aussi joyeuse à la vue des pancakes que Carole lui apportait. _Merci beaucoup_. »

Il s'assit à la droite de Burt, engloutissant son petit-déjeuner. Il regarda son journal et fixa un article en particulier. Il poussa un cri d'horreur et faillit s'étouffer avec sa nourriture.

« _Que se passe-t-il Matt ?_ Lui demanda sa tante.

_- Burt, est-ce que je pourrais regarder ton journal s'il te plaît ?_ »

L'homme acquiesça et le lui passa. Tandis que les deux adultes le regardaient, le cœur de Matt battait à tout allure.

Sur la première page, il était marqué :

**Une femme retrouvée dans la forêt.**

**Ce matin, une jeune femme, pour le moment non identifiée, a été retrouvée morte à la frontière de la ville. Son cou était déchiqueté et son corps était couvert de sang. La cause de la mort est encore inconnue, bien que l'on soupçonne une attaque animale ..**

Matt arrêta de lire, les mains tremblantes. Damon était effectivement prêt à tout ..


End file.
